The disclosure relates to electronic circuits, and in particular, to wide voltage range low drop-out regulators.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An NMOS low drop out (LDO) regulator has a desired output voltage, Vset, that is programmable. However, for some desired output voltages the actual output voltage, Vout, of the LDO may float upwards and the LDO loses regulation, if there is no load or a light load on the output of the LDO. A lower desired output voltage Vset is normally used in a sleep mode, during which the quiescent current of the LDO may be important to preserve battery life. The upwards floating of the output voltage Vout can cause large leakage current or overstress in the load.